1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and more particularly, to an electronic device with two built-in antennas.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, the electromagnetic wave radiated from the antenna is hazardous to the human beings. Thus, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) specifies a specific absorption ratio (SAR) of mobile communication device in order to limit the maximum energy radiated from a mobile communication device.
In addition, in order to ensure the communication quality of the electronic device, over the air (OTA) testing method is a standard criterion to evaluate the whole communication quality of the electronic device. Herein total radiated power (TRP) is an index measuring parameter of the OTA testing method and used to estimate the transmitter radiation hardness of the electronic device.
However, in the conventional electronic device in order to ensure the SAR value complies with the standard criterion, just the radiated power is reduced so as to maintain the SAR value to be in a safe testing range. But the transmitting distance of the electromagnetic wave may be reduced with the decrease of TRP, and the communication quality of the electronic device may further be affected. Therefore, how to consider the hardware space of the mobile electronic device under circumstances of enhancing transmission mechanisms of wireless communication is a great issue faced in development of the electronic devices.